


Must be something

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: He knew it was dangerous.





	Must be something

**Author's Note:**

> 色戒AU&ABO！魔改原著结尾！  
> alpha西斯皇帝obi/omega大学生间谍Ani。[前后有意义]

一张扑克被从戴着尾戒的手里甩出去，另一只手把Joker放在桌子中心时掀起股优雅的香水味，窗帘拉得厚实紧密。安纳金心不在焉地把牌局瞧着，附和两句他不太熟的话题。

   房间不大，全是黑色的搭配，庄重严肃，透着股帝国从皇帝至下的严谨气息。围在黑铁桌子前的四个omega全部盯着牌局，戴着大钻戒的那个来自个帮了皇帝上位的望族，嫁给了史密斯家，还有两个稍逊些，但也不差，从小养在深闺里头，腰往下软，游龙似的飘忽着，动人心魄。

   安纳金觉得腰被勒得疼，手学着对面史密斯的omega翻过个有点妩媚的角度，硬学不到精髓，赶紧趁没人注意着把手放下，他有点拘谨，还有些不适应，毕竟所谓帝国的高层社会夫人们清一色的omega，男的女的都有，一个比一个漂亮，总之也不知道哪儿机缘巧合了会轮到他。

   帝国的皇帝欧比旺·肯诺比从黑色的门那里无声息的进来时引起了omega们一片娇笑。安纳金机械的动了动嘴角，扯不上去那弧度，僵硬在半空里，自己都觉得对比明显。戴大钻戒那个捂着嘴微笑，还有两个未曾婚配的，用有点妒忌的眼神扫了安纳金眼，不动声色地奉承了两句进门的皇帝陛下。大钻戒起哄道，“陛下今天得请客!”

    帝国皇帝身上有股幽谷似的香气，他站在那儿，离安纳金很近很近。他还是像往常般绅士的拒绝了，像是怕得罪喜怒无常的omega似的，还是应允道，“明天。”

    另三个omega互相推搡，大笑，看着安纳金。安纳金有点窘迫的望着膝盖，不打算说话。否则他一旦控制不好脾气，这几年的功夫就全都白费掉了。牌也不打了，欧比旺把安纳金从椅子上捞起来，他亲吻男孩的唇，右手放在他脖颈后面摩挲。西斯从不避讳，他的左手温柔的攥着安纳金的左手，等这个漫长的亲吻结束，西斯皇帝下命令道，“跟我走。”

    走廊里没人，很安静，多半是被提前清空了。欧比旺在前面带路，手还攥着安纳金的。“这学期不用回去上课了，”欧比旺说，他顿了顿，“帝国大学会让你毕业，安纳金，我标记你后，你不需要任何有关于航天航空的知识了。”

    安纳金心不在焉地应了声，发汗的右手蹭了蹭上衣。他有些恍惚，原来自己也曾是个大学生。他在帝国最好的大学里面，用高分读最尖子的专业，直到遇见欧比旺·肯诺比。

他还记得母亲死去那天。死于可怕的掠夺，奴隶制的附加产物。他发誓要为母亲报仇雪恨，男孩注视着太阳下帝国的旗帜，感到一阵眩晕和不安，他加入了一个秘密的组织，那个组织内只有他一个omega。

    恰巧他还很漂亮，成绩优异，西斯皇帝曾在大学有过讲座，他被安排在第一排，蓝眼睛追随着台上的男人，台上的男人也看向他。他知道肯诺比在注视他抱着书离开帝国大学讲堂的背影，所以故意走得很慢，其实他根本不知道该如何做到这件非他莫属的事情。被给予厚望的男孩在此之前只希望通过学习成为一个航天航空专业的人才，他甚至不是个专业的间谍。组织内也有不少漂亮的女孩，也曾经做过他现在在做的事情，他们告诉了他这个事实。但西斯皇帝在曼达洛的女公爵去世后没有任何人做到重新开始，安纳金被一双充满力量的手拉住时，他知道自己多了一份天选一般的责任。

    大学里有一个带湖的花园，他因为考了系里的第一名，得到了被皇帝召见的机会。他和帝国大学里和他一样同样考了第一名的男孩女孩们一起被护送着走向湖边的大亭子，他看见学法律的帕德梅·阿米达拉小心翼翼地攥着裙角，她迷人的棕色眼睛忧虑的望着他。她也知道这个计划，无疑，所以她高超的谈判技巧让他得以坐在西斯皇帝的身边，她毫无破绽的夸赞让西斯皇帝再一次注意到这个优秀的年轻人。他成了会谈最后被留下来的那个，亭子外面是湖，湖外面是大学，是被掌控了自由的、帝国的银河。

    他把自己的资料递给银河的最高统治者。他注意到年长男人的目光在他优秀记录和极高学历上堪堪划过，他根本不在意这些，他并不想要一个天才工程师，他想要的一个新宠。男人的指尖在性别那一栏沙沙画过去，停住了。皇帝的声音有些沙哑，像牛皮纸一样粗糙的磨碾过去，又不至于让人感到不适，他问，“你订婚了吗?”

    安纳金说，“没有。”

    于是他们开始频繁的见面。也已经有媒体拍到他们在大学里的身影，很快，他们在大学里也找不到安纳金了，他穿的外套上印着帝国军队徽章，他出入皇帝的寝宫。他们开始猜测不已，帝国大学的学生们多了饭后谈资，他们讨论那个才华横溢的天行者，如何成为了帝国皇帝的枕边人。忧虑的帕德梅·阿米达拉被女伴们安慰了不少日子，因为她们都以为她其实喜欢他，才这么忧虑的。  
     
     安纳金没有把手从欧比旺手里抽回来，他要做的就是顺从这个有着极强掌控欲的西斯的要求，当他掰开他的下巴时就乖巧地跪下。欧比旺说他喜欢他的眼睛，所以他不得不一直正视皇帝仿佛要把他看透的眼神，那双眼睛里沉淀了太多安纳金看不懂的东西，他不知道这个男人在过往的战争中经历了什么，他握着他手的力度大得出奇。

     他常常胆战心惊的想也许欧比旺知道了，那么帕德梅也许会被连累。他还想起组织里他交到的朋友，都是那么真诚善良，热爱自由。最后的希望被交到他手里面，他不能搞砸了它。

    他在皇帝的指示下已经有一段时间没有服用过抑制剂了，暴露出一点omega甜美的味道，混杂着天行者式的阳光和激情一起欣喜的奔向在场另一个强大的alpha，他被包容的温柔接受。他感觉心里软了一截，欧比旺把房间的灯打开，柔软的光照下来，像丝绸一样轻盈，而他几乎融化在帝国皇帝体贴入微的长吻中。他在欧比旺的唇角落下无数个亲吻，有点疯狂的意味中也不知是绝望还是急切，全部交付在漫长的叹息里了。

   alpha的舌头在他后颈舔弄过去，触碰到腺体，安纳金蜷着脚趾沙哑的尖叫起来。他觉得很疼，西斯的牙齿深深嵌入他的腺体中，极具侵略意味的信息素冲洗过年轻omega的身体，告诉他的基因他是谁的附庸。安纳金难以抑制的啜泣起来，却没有力气抬手擦擦全是白浊和眼泪显得狼狈不堪的脸。他抽搐着，生殖腔里成结的性器还深埋在内，被alpha浅浅的抽动两下，omega的手指猛地攥着他的手指，欧比旺沉默了一会，他俯下身，把年轻人颤抖的手温柔的包裹起来，然后亲吻他的唇角。

他轻声安慰道。不怕疼，我在。

    安纳金摇摇头，拼命压制住脑子里那些岌岌可危的念头，不会真的喜欢上他了吧。他畏惧地思考着，他想起帕德梅·阿米达拉风华绝代的模样，她曾是他最爱的女人…但他在另一个人身边被注视时，他竟然感到了另外的、奇特的来源于本能的冲动。他躺在被窝里、帝国皇帝的身边，他身上全是欧比旺的味道，属于一个被标记的omega一辈子都消不去的领土证明。

    “明天去和史密斯夫人他们吃饭，好吗?”

    欧比旺在床上翻了个身，他的蓝眼睛对上安纳金的蓝眼睛，他觉得心跳漏了一拍。帝国皇帝的目光太柔和了，不像他在全息投影上的样子，黑衣服红光剑，充满自信感的命令语调让无数omega愿意准时收听他的讲话。他乖巧地和男人接吻，迎合着alpha抚摸过他身体的动作，史密斯夫人就是那个总是想让欧比旺请客吃饭的大钻戒，他总是喜欢说些很难让人接上的话，毕竟养在深闺里的生育机器除了家务和讨好丈夫外什么也不会。安纳金想起他还没有完成的毕业设计，有点惋惜，他没有机会再去设计了。

    欧比旺像是读出他所想似的，“不愿意?”

    他的手指擦过安纳金的腰，似乎是有些焦虑的，他说道，“安尼，这是个仪式。”帝国皇帝难得有些隐晦的说，“史密斯家掌控着一些媒体，我需要让他们知道我们的…关系。”

     当然回答是“好”，他从不违逆欧比旺的意思，包括欧比旺想和他上床，欧比旺想标记他，还想让他退学，他全部都接受了，然后回应男人的微笑，现在他躺在全是欧比旺的味道的被子中，男人有一搭没一搭的抚摸着他的头发说，“喜欢史密斯夫人那样的钻戒吗?”

    安纳金愣住了。欧比旺说，“我打算结婚。”

    暖黄色的灯光里帝国皇帝的神情没有开玩笑的意味，安纳金紧张的挪开脑袋，扯到还在泛疼的腰，嘶了一声。他闭上眼，身体僵硬得笔直，和欧比旺结婚，他局促的想着，不可以，他是任务对象。可是他脑子里另一个地方却在高兴的庆祝，它说他终于成为你的了。

“睡吧。”熄灭灯之前，欧比旺把他抱进了怀里。

    他站在大街交叉口向西的方向等欧比旺，他迟到了。帝国皇帝一向很忙，他通知了史密斯家的见面，才来接安纳金去那里。安纳金本来想说他可以自己去的，他是塔图因上最优秀的飞行员，飞梭比赛的冠军，也曾是帝国大学里该专业的尖子生…他咀嚼着那个曾经，恍然如梦初醒，那个夺人眼球的天行者被藏起来了，他已经在欧比旺的指示下从帝国大学提前毕业，他走入社会，选择了为了自由奋斗、秘密的道路。

    他接到个电话，电话挂了三次，才正式接通，一个暗号复杂又不至于让人觉得起疑。他直觉认为对面会是帕德梅。安纳金握着细长的通讯器，觉得喉咙发干发苦，本该无畏的反抗军间谍有些羞于启齿的发觉他居然在帝国皇帝的亲吻中感到了爱和欲望，这本不该出现的，帕德梅轻柔的嗓音在通讯中向他交代最后的注意事项，安纳金沉默着，一个庞大计划的最终一步即将在今天发生。

     他挂了电话，又等了一会。科洛桑街头人流不拥挤，大家都在天上，夜幕下垂，有规律的飞船流几乎变成了一条条可以从望远镜里看见的、长尾巴的闪烁流星。帝国皇帝的小飞船涂成纯灰色，在夜光的照射下呈现出一种神秘的庄严，而欧比旺就坐在里面，他有些歉疚的说，“抱歉，来晚了，没等多久吧？”

     安纳金没说他已经在那里站了一个小时，中途还接了个足以让他粉身碎骨的通讯。他依旧朝欧比旺露出笑脸，然后坐到男人身边去，他体内的本能蠢蠢欲动的向他叫嚣由内及外的原始爱意，想要靠得更近。这太危险了，他注意到欧比旺在看他，于是把脑袋扭过去朝着外边。

     欧比旺说，“你喜欢哪家？”

     见安纳金不说话，他叹了口气，把手覆盖在男孩膝上，“那我们去伯克尔纳的店好吗？他也是塔图因来的，也许你会和他有话说。”

     他说的店名和帕德梅猜测的一模一样。帕德梅甚至要求他主动选择，所以他知道计划的最后一幕就要在这里——伯克尔纳的珠宝店进行了。他忽然很想大起胆子转回身再一次亲吻欧比旺的唇，或者抓住那只放在他膝盖上的手，沿着他修长的手指从指尖吻下去。他被这个想法撩得不安极了，放在身边的手握紧成拳来抵挡，很快，他想起帝国大学入学仪式上的压轴环节，他来晚了，站在最后一排越过黑压压的人头往前看，离讲话的帝国皇帝仿佛有几十光年那么远。现在他太近了，近在咫尺，蓝眼睛里面盛满了科洛桑的星光和他有点僵硬的神色，欧比旺没有苛求他，因为安纳金听说很多omega都有婚前恐惧症，欧比旺不可能不知道。

    可他又和欧比旺不一样，欧比旺不知道这是最后一个晚上了。

    他们穿过了最后一个街区，安纳金紧张起来，他曾绞尽脑汁想出一个个有些不得要领的小浪漫，来令欧比旺相信他确实爱他，如今回想起来也不如就这样绕着科洛桑慢慢地飞行，看看烟花。他想起烟花，他们两人永远不会再在放烟花的日子里注视着对方的眼睛了，因为所有的前尘就要被一笔勾销掉，化成历史书上不知道会被怎么写的历史了。

     飞船停了。安纳金本以为自己会很紧张，但真正的紧张过去却是死一样的麻木。欧比旺放在他膝盖上的手被抽回去，他们其中得有一个人去开门。

     安纳金一跃而起。也不知道哪儿爆发来的力气，他一下子攥住了帝国最后一个西斯、最后一个生命原力使用者的手腕，然后重重地吻上了他的唇。他把欧比旺按在座位的椅背上，急切的在他口腔里翻搅，alpha的味道若有若无的散发出来，纠缠着他的思维天旋地转地晃荡。最后他气喘吁吁地被迫结束了这个快要窒息的吻，帝国皇帝的手放在他脑后，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，露出了点微笑。

    他的一句“我爱你”已经堵到了喉头，还是被咽了下去。伯克尔纳珠宝店里面很空，这个时段没人，也有可能是被提前通知然后清空店内人员了。安纳金看着自己的手指，上面有一层细茧和一点伤痕，这是他曾在塔图因做奴隶留下的记忆。他看着一排被摆到他面前的戒指，在明亮灯光下闪闪发光，戴着头巾的老头伯克尔纳满脸堆笑的注视着他，墙上挂着时钟。还有两分钟就九点了。那是他们约定好的，刺杀计划开始的那一刻。

     欧比旺站在一小片阴影里，安纳金回头看着他，帝国皇帝的笑容里带着一丝他不太熟悉的温柔期许。男孩的心沉了下去，他又有点悲伤了，人之将死都会有类似回顾过往人生的冲动，他也不例外。安纳金闭了闭眼，手从戒指盒边抽了回去。

     “快走。”他低下声，朝欧比旺说道。

他一呆，蓝眼睛里却好像在笑，伯克尔纳疑惑地停住，安纳金几乎换上了他在大学里训斥调皮学弟的声音，“欧比旺，快走！”

     他听见一声枪声，很远，却几乎将他整个人维持的冷静防线击溃，太远了，本不该如此，计划本该是在这里…他向后退了一步，撞上玻璃展台，帝国皇帝从阴影里走出，他的眼睛是熔铁样的金色。

    “安纳金？”他轻声呼唤道。

     他没有再讲话，安纳金却听见自己脑海里凭空冒出无数声音，无形的原力朝他涌来，在他脖颈处汇聚，他在伯克尔纳的尖叫中听见欧比旺用带着点遗憾的声音开口，“关于原力的知识都已经失传，安纳金，你该知道，我是最后一个掌控着绝地武士的心控术的人了。”

     玻璃展台碎裂了，昂贵的戒指骨碌碌滚到地上，欧比旺仿佛只是随手捡起个闪烁着最明亮光芒的钻石，女式戒指的银环被强行扣上去，一股不可抵挡的洪流随着被扣上戒指的无名指直冲进大脑，像暴雨洗刷过泥地一般冲击着思维。安纳金觉得整个银河在倒退而去，帕德梅、雷克斯、阿索卡…全部变得越发模糊，唯独面前这个人的轮廓越来越明亮，他跪倒在地上，而一双手轻柔地托起他的头，在脸颊旁落下充满爱意的亲吻。

     “欢迎回家，维达勋爵。”男人把他抱进怀里，安抚似的拍着他的脊背，眼睛里又装上了笑意，“不必说，帝国媒体等我们的消息已经够久了。”

 

 

 

 

End.  
   


End file.
